


The Fairy Prince

by najaejaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaejaem/pseuds/najaejaem
Summary: A lost boy meets his prince.





	The Fairy Prince

It had been ten years. Ten years since he met the prince of the fairies. The memory was fresh in his head, almost as if it happened yesterday.  
———  
He was running. Running towards the forest, only guided by the stars. He ran and ran until he couldn’t run anymore. Now, he was lost, lost in the woods. He sat there, grass tickling his legs, paralyzed with fear.

The darkness of the night enveloped him. He heard cracks and what seemed to be something walking on dried leaves. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sounds of the bugs. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked for the stars, the stars that had taken him here. They weren’t there. The sky was covered by trees.

He stared into the darkness, his thoughts taking over him. What if he wasn’t alone? What if he couldn’t find his way out? Was he ever going to survive? Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. He tried to stop himself, to stay quiet, but he couldn’t. He put his hands in front of him, staring at them instead of the absence of sky. I’m okay, he thought, stop crying.

Just then, a firefly landed on his hand. His eyes widened and his tears stopped falling. The only light he had seen in what felt like forever. He stared at the tiny bug, thinking again that he’s okay. And then, the bug flew. "Wait," he called out, "come back!"

And it did. It flew back to him, floating right in front of his face. Then it left again, flying slowly, waiting for him. He quickly got up, walking behind the firefly, his savior. They moved deeper into the forest, more fireflies joining them along the way. Then all of the sudden, they stopped. He looked up and saw an area cleared of trees and filled with flowers. In the middle sat a white gazebo, vines were coming from the ceiling down the posts. He walked towards it, only hearing the sound of his steps against the stone pathway.

As he got closer, he saw a boy standing in the gazebo. The boy had his back turned to him, looking out at the flowers. He walked closer and started to hear the boy. He was singing. His voice was nice, soothing. Eventually, he entered the gazebo and tapped the boys shoulder, "Who are you?"

Who am I? Who am I!? I’m Chenle Prince of the Fairies! Who are you and why are you in my secret garden?"

"I’m Jisung. I followed the fireflies here. You’re a fairy?"

"Of course I am! You’re not?"

"No, I’m a human."

"Oh, well, Jisung the Human, welcome to my secret garden!"  
———  
Ever since that day, the human and the fairy had been best friends. Jisung would go to the secret garden every night and Chenle would always be there. After years of meeting at the garden, Jisung decided to take Chenle to his house. Chenle was scared, after all the only human he ever interacted with was Jisung. In the end, everything went well.

Jisung had told his parents that Chenle was a school friend and Chenle went along with the lie. In his house, Jisung would teach Chenle about all kinds of things. It was all like magic to the fairy, even if he was surrounded by it every day. "You know, Jisung," he would say, "you’re real smart."

Sometimes, Jisung would come home to school to find Chenle already in his room. He was never sure how he would sneak in all the time but, magic was magic, it didn’t need answers. On those days, they had sleepovers. Not intentionally, it was just that Chenle would be having too much fun to leave. "Don’t you have to go back to your kingdom?" Jisung would ask.

"They can live without a prince for a day," Chenle would reply.

Other times, Jisung wouldn’t see Chenle for days, but he always knew he would come back. He didn’t know what was involved in being a fairy prince but none of it could be easy. Even without Chenle around, Jisung would wait in the garden, waiting for his return. When he came back, he would tell Jisung, "One day. One day you’ll get to see the kingdom. I swear it."  
———  
It had been ten years and not much changed. The boys still met in the garden. Chenle still came to Jisung’s house, but he didn’t hide anymore. He wasn’t hiding himself in Jisung’s room, scared of seeing humans. They went outside, played basketball, saw movies.

One night, they were in the garden, laying in grass, a blanket of stars covering them. They stared up at the sky, watching the stars, talking to each other. Jisung turned his head, "Chenle, do all fairies have purple hair?"

Chenle chuckled, "Do all humans have black hair?"

"Why don’t you have wings?"

The fairy sat up and looked down at Jisung, "Of course I have wings!"

Jisung stood up and walked around him, "I don’t see them."

"They only come out when I need them."

"Can you make other people fly?"

"Do you want to fly?"

He looked up at the sky, "I want to go to the moon."

Chenle smiled and grabbed his hand, "Then let’s go!"

And then they were in the sky. Jisung looked at Chenle, he saw his purple wings. He didn’t know what he imagined fairy wings to look like, but now he knew they were pretty. It was almost like they weren’t real. They were a shadow, a shadow that glowed and sparkled. He looked behind his own back, noticing that he had wings himself. His looked the same as Chenle’s but white. They flew hand in hand, aiming for the moon. "Jisung, do you think you can fly yourself now?"

Jisung thought for a while. He probably could, but he didn’t want Chenle to let go of his hand. Something about it gave him a sense of comfort he’s never felt before. He nodded anyway, not wanting to be a burden. Chenle let go of his hand and he was flying on his own.

Of course, they couldn’t exactly reach the moon. They got as close as the possibly could and admired it. Jisung looked down, he saw nothing under him, but he knew the people below saw them. Two shadows in front of the moon. Aliens, he thought to himself, they probably think we’re aliens.  
———  
It’s been days since they flew together. Days since Jisung last saw Chenle. And says since they held hands. Even thinking about that moment made Jisung’s heart flutter. No matter what his heart was telling him, he didn’t listen. He’s a fairy, he thought, a human doesn’t have a chance.

Little did he know, Chenle was thinking the same thing. He wished to hold Jisung’s hand again, be able to hold him forever. But, he’s a fairy, a prince, he could never be with a human. Maybe, he thought, Maybe I can bend the rules.  
———  
A couple days later, Jisung went back to the garden. Chenle was there with his back towards him, singing. The same song he was singing the first night they met. Jisung stood there, listening. His voice was nice ten years ago and it only got better. When Chenle stopped singing, Jisung excitedly yelled, "You’re back!"

He ran to the prince, tackling him in a hug. They both fell to the floor, laughing like children. They sat on the floor of the gazebo and told stories of what they did the days they hadn’t seen each other. "I missed you," Jisung said with a pout, "It’s not fun without you."

"Actually, Jisung, there’s something I need to talk to you about." He took a deep breath before speaking again, "You know, Sung, I’m a prince. I’m gonna be king one day. I’ll need someone to rule with." He grabbed Jisung’s hand, "It’s you. I want to rule with you."

"Me? But I’m a human. Is that even allowed?"

"I’ll be king. I can change the rules. I just want you."

Jisung stared at their hands for a while before looking back up at Chenle and smiling, "Then I’ll be your king."  
———  
Years and years passed before Chenle became king and when he did, Jisung was right there with him. The rest of the fairies felt a bit uncomfortable at the sight of a human in their kingdom, but after seeing how much Jisung loved and cared for their king, they didn’t mind him. In fact, most of them loved him.

He taught all the kids just like how he taught Chenle years ago. He went through the nervousness of meeting Chenle’s family, although he could’ve sworn he’d seen his stepbrother somewhere before. When they had first met, he couldn’t help but to ask, "Have you ever left the kingdom? I recognize you from somewhere."

The fairy smirked, "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven’t. The name’s Renjun."

Either way, he loved the fairy kingdom. He loved the feeling of magic surrounding him. It was like he was living in a dream world and he didn’t want to wake up. It was funny how things worked out, a lost boy met his soulmate and became the king of a fairy kingdom.


End file.
